


Beautiful Night

by SirPanda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirPanda/pseuds/SirPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, fluffy drabble on Trip and Virus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Night

Trip takes a side-long glance at Virus, waits until the latter sees him, and turns back away.

“What is it now?”

“Nothing,” Trip states simply, “just like looking at you is all.”

Virus ‘hmphs’, “It’s not as if we’re worlds apart, you know.”

“Yeah, but you look cuter because of that stupid sweater you’re wearing,” the larger male points out and tugs at the sleeve of his boyfriend’s cheesy Christmas sweater, hand-made by Aoba himself.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I have to deal with this kind of behavior,” he mutters, yanking his arm back. He even shuffles a few inches to the left of the couch, obviously a teensy _tiny_ bit upset. Trip grins and simply moves closer to his love.  He curls an arm around his waist, pulling him lightly until his back is against his chest.

“Don’t be mad, it’s Christmas Eve,” he murmurs, kissing the top of Virus’ head. Although he can’t get a good look at his face, Trip can see Virus’ ears have become a bright red. He’s so cute~

“Trip, you know it takes a lot more than your small antics to get me mad. And it’s hard to be mad at you, you know that,” he sighs and relaxes his body, sinking further into Trip’s chest. The latter tightens his arm that is around Virus’ waist.

“Yeah, you said the same thing twice, and while we’re talking this much, what do you want for Christmas?” He asks. He rests his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder; his cheek grazes Virus’ and he feels him shudder in surprise.

“Anything from you is fine.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Trip thinks a moment.

“So I can give you anything?”

“Yes,” the smaller male replies softly, “anything.”

“Then I give you ‘myself’ as your gift! There, now that that’s out of the way, let’s-”

“Pff-t! Ahaha, what?” He bursts out into laughter. “Trip, you’re so cheesy it hurts sometimes,” he chuckles and turns his head towards his and pecks him lightly on the cheek.

“Ah, did you want something else?” He cocks his head to the side, feeling a little confused, though not by much when he sees a smile on his lover’s lips.

“No, having you is…sufficient. But you have to properly give yourself to me and I’ll make sure to properly receive you~”

“Hm…it’d be something new, wouldn’t it? Sounds good to me…” Trip whispers as he closes the distance between them, planting a gentle kiss on Virus’ lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this was requested of me to write on tumblr, so i did! its my first time writing vitrip and am pretty sure trips character is a bit ooc, maybe even virus as well OTL im sorry, but i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
